A Meerium of Confusion
by Nallufiredup
Summary: Natsu. Lucy. Erza. Gray. Juvia. Gajeel. Levy. Wendy. And of course their loving exceeds. What do you get when you mix a rescue mission with a magical crest located where no man has returned from? Confusion. Lots and lots of confusion.


_Hello everybody! Thank you for visiting my story. I am a very new writer to this fandom, but I've been following the manga and show for years. This idea was inspired by a dream that I had a few weeks ago and wanted to hash out. At the moment, I have four chapters written down but they need lots of work so I won't post them until they're completely finished. Fair warning, some characters may seem a little OOC at times but I tried to keep them as close to character as I possibly could. These are the ways I believe the characters would act in some of these situations._

 _Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, except maybe a few OC mythical creatures I've created. Explanations to arcs, settings, and original plot ideas from Fairy Tail are owned by Hiro Mashima._

* * *

 **A Merrium of Confusion: Chapter 1**

"A rescue mission?" Lucy inquired.

Lucy was the first to speak up as she made herself comfortable in the offered throne-like chairs of King Howser's war room. Natsu, Erza, and the rest shortly joined her around the ridiculously large, rectangular table that seated roughly sixty. Ignoring it all, Natsu graciously took a bowl of grapes from the hands of a servant who was attempting to lay out a feast for the center of the table and handed a couple to Happy who sat in his lap. Gajeel grumbled on about waiting for the food to reach the table first and then followed his "friend" by snagging a turkey leg for him and Lily to munch on.

* * *

When Master had explained this mission back at the guild, this wasn't what she was expecting at all. Despite the reward money looking like it could settle her constant worry for rent for life, Lucy still couldn't wrap her head around why a mission needed this kind of urgency, or why he asked for no questions. Furthermore, why did missions she wasn't interested in always have to conclude with her on a boat with Natsu, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, Juvia, Levy, and Wendy?

The following morning before the sun settled in for its duties, the team sailed to Falchion Island; a large piece of land just northwest of Ishgar well known for its seclusion and sovereign history. Precisely when they landed, they were escorted immediately to Falchion Castle by guards waiting at the port. There, in the throne room, were they greeted by his majesty himself; King Howser was his name. He appeared before them dressed as if going to his own coronation; a lavish purple robe, a white tunic intertwined with gold, rings encrusted with rubies, and of course his polished crown sitting proudly on top of his head.

* * *

Rapping up all those thoughts, she was brought back to reality when a young servant took her wine glass and poured a wholesome portion.

"I can see why the urgency consumes you King Howser, a rescue mission sounds important. But, with all due respect, why would a rescue mission be so urgent to us?" She smiled at the boy as he bowed.

"An inquisitive one, indeed. I understand your confusion Miss… Lucy is it? Allow me to explain." The King responded.

With a snap of his fingers the servants halted with their bountiful servings of food and wine and obediently reversed their movements to return from whence they came. When there was not a soul in sight except for the mages and a few of the kings council, he began again. "It has been precisely nine years, eleven months, and twenty days since I last saw my wife Christina. We had just gotten the news that, after years of trying, we were finally expecting our first born. We threw a party the following week to celebrate the joyous occasion and invited practically everything with a pulse and nobility to our land.

'Far and wide people ventured to see my radiant beauty and showered her with plentiful gifts for the new child. We drank, we danced; she was happy from what I remember. That's all there was to it. Then the morning after I arose with a heavy head and a ransom letter given to me by my dispatcher…"

Said messenger made his presence known with a flick of his wrist and a black circle forming in his palm. Out came a single scroll and he began to read with a strong voice.

"Void magic." Ezra and Lucy muttered under their breath. A confused Gray and Natsu nodded in thanks for the clarification.

Making a mental reminder to herself that more than just citizens of Ishgar harbored magical skills, Erza nodded her head solemnly and let the squire continue. While she had taken solo missions across many countries and had found this fact to be true from experience, she wouldn't let this calm her nerves so easily. Knowing more magic was to come meant that there was more to this mission than just a rescue. It also meant that they were more than likely to come across some wizards with magic that was possibly unheard of. And her friends had no clue.

"… Ten years time is all you have. If your queen and child are not enough for you, your land will be destined to utter waste and darkness for all eternity as you perish alone. Return us Lady Meerium."

"Meerium is but a crest, not a woman." The King interjected before anyone else could speak. "She has been passed down in my family for generations as a symbol of victory against out vicious enemies on Waraxe Island. These heathens are whom we believe to have captured dear Christina."

"A crest?" Levy baffled, "That's what all this is about. Your wife, child, and land are on the line because of a silly dispute? If you've had ten years to return it why not do so?"

Underneath the table, Gajeel gripped her hand hard hoping to relay that her question was much too aggressive to a king who honored them as guests.

"I think what she means is that-"

King Howser silenced the room with a hand.

"I understand you perfectly, child. Anyone in their right mind would deliver the crest immediately to save everything they've ever loved. And believe me, I would do that in heartbeat if that meant I had my wife back. We just don't have the crest anymore.

'My great grandfather, a greedy old man he was, wanted the crest for himself. He rowed himself off with the crest to sea never to be seen again. These past nine years have been dedicated to finding the crest and saving my wife. It was only months ago when we had we finally made progress on the location. After hiring the finest cartographers, meteorologists, and archeologists in the land, we've narrowed the crests location to be on Mosewa; an island one days sail from here."

"Mosewa. I've heard of this name before. Why is that?" Gray thumbed his chin, pondering for a moment.

"It's an island south of here, between Falchion and Ishgar." Ezra answered to her friend across from her. "It is believed to be home to many mythical creatures and humanoids alike. Things with magical properties are drawn to the island almost like there is a magnetic force. I'm assuming Lady Meerium has magical properties."

"Indeed, hence the reason she is at Mosewa." One of the King's council men spoke up. This man had on white rimmed glasses and a slim book with him to match. "Meerium has the ability to cast mass confusion to its enemies. Stories told across our land said she had beed used on the battlefield to slaughter enemies as they stood bewildered with their swords and shields. But these were just meant to be a hoax told to frighten the children, we hadn't believed them to be true until Waraxe wanted the crest back."

"And the journey has been difficult enough. These past nine years our warriors have been dedicating their lives to traveling to Mosewa and rescuing the queen. Unfortunetly, no one has returned back alive." Another one of the king's men spoke, this one dressed head to toe in chains and armor. "We've sent at least four dozen ships with no result. If this continues, we will have no choice but to accept our fate and live in destruction."

"No wonder Master couldn't answer any of our questions… I've never even heard of this Lady Meerium." Lucy muttered to Natsu who was still too busy stuffing his face. He nodded to acknowledge her words but kept it silent as he knows she hates when he talks with his mouth full.

"That still doesn't answer Lucy's question," Wendy pointed out confidently. "Of course we would love to help you Mr. King… I mean your highness. But why is this so urgent to us?"

"Did Makarov not tell you?" The king's eyes looked all around the room to only find very confused, faces. "I have asked all the magical guilds of Ishgar to come and find the crest. First one back wins the reward money and a feast beyond imagination."

The guild mages groaned consecutively.

"... Greedy ol' bastard"

"... It's booze and money. No wonder he was so urgent."

"… Probably just wanted us out of guild hall so we could destroy something else for a change…"

The king snapped his fingers once again and the servants swarmed the room with their noses held high. "Well I guess that settles that." Some went off to pick up the food, to Natsu and Gajeel's displeasure; others gently offered the ladies a hand up from their chairs. "If there aren't anymore questions I'll have my men show you off to your rooms. The voyage will start bright and early tomorrow so I suggest a good night's sleep."


End file.
